<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello Moonlight by ItsShayJay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245894">Hello Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsShayJay/pseuds/ItsShayJay'>ItsShayJay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consent is Sexy, F/F, First Time, I'm not sure if it counts as smut but I'm playing it safe, One Shot, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers is endgame, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsShayJay/pseuds/ItsShayJay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie Sawyer has always been open about her sexuality.</p><p>She was comfortable in her skin and took advantage of her traits. She knew exactly which spots in her body would make her writhe at the slightest touch, how she liked being topped over, when she was seconds away from reaching the edge and which words would make her come. She wasn’t one to bite her tongue during intimacy, and she took pride in knowing how to read a woman’s body language to offer them just what they needed. </p><p>However, sex with the one Alex Danvers turned out to be like nothing she’s ever experienced before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hello Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, for my first posted fanfic, I thought the way to go was to start out with a bang.</p><p>All jokes aside, this is not only my first time writing smut/mature content, but also the first fic I've ever dared to post. I'm open to constructive criticism as I want to get better, and hopefully be able to finally put in words all the mental scenarios of my favorite ships. Sanvers deserved to be the first. Enjoy!</p><p>English is not my first language and this work was not beta'ed, so all mistakes are purely my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maggie Sawyer has always been open about her sexuality.</p><p>Ever since that tragic event back when she was just a kid, she decided she would take pride in who she was. She replied to every homophobic remark, she fought back every time a fist took her by surprise, and she made sure the jocks and bullies knew exactly who they were dealing with. By the time she got out of Blue Springs, she had built the snarky, confident character that identified her. The police force only strengthened it with the blatant sexism, and well, she also learned quickly how to woo any girl she took interest in.</p><p>This confidence also translated into sex. She was comfortable in her skin and took advantage of her traits. She knew exactly which spots in her body would make her writhe at the slightest touch, how she liked being topped over, when she was seconds away from reaching the edge and which words would make her come. She wasn’t one to bite her tongue during intimacy, and she took pride in knowing how to read a woman’s body language to offer them just what they needed. However, sex with the one Alex Danvers turned out to be like nothing she’s ever experienced before.</p><p>Most of the time, whenever she took a girl to bed, she would always take the lead. She would be the first one to ask before she took off their disheveled clothes and guided them into the bedroom. She  would make sure her company for the night would leave marks of pleasure on her back and screamed whenever they came. If she felt comfortable, or drunk enough, she then would allow her partner to touch her, always guiding them with her hands and words. At least to the ones who showed interest in returning the favor.</p><p>Alex, on her part, was eager and curious. At first Maggie blamed it on her being new to the whole gay scene. She would gape at the detective’s body every time she entered a room, and she would always get lost in their kisses whenever they had a private moment. They had agreed to take things slow on Maggie’s suggestion (after all, she did pull off a U-Haul once in college), but that didn’t mean she didn’t get worked up whenever she saw the agent in her DEO uniform taking the lead and barking out orders to her colleagues. </p><p>The night they finally crossed second base, Maggie had expected it to be funny and a bit awkward. Nothing more than a little experimentation and some cuddling afterwards in order to not freak Alex out. So the moment Alex stranded her lap and threw her Stanford shirt over her head after a breathless ‘‘this okay?’’, Maggie couldn’t do anything but nod and pull her closer by the hips. Alex unbuttoned her flannel to let her hands roam, all while deliberately moving her hips into Maggie’s heating core. Every soft thrust would elicit moans from the detective, her mind already clouded from her lover’s tongue and tentative, calloused hands hovering her breasts. </p><p>It wasn’t until Alex pulled back to attack her neck and began unleashing her belt that Maggie regained some sense.</p><p>-‘Whoa Alex, wait. Hold on for a bit.’ She immediately stepped back at arm’s length distance, only stopping from standing and moving to the far end of the couch by Maggie’s warm hands still anchored to her hips.</p><p>-‘‘Are you okay? Was it too much? I’m so sorry Mags, I thought you were alright with this and I guess I got too caught up in the moment an-’’</p><p>-‘‘Hey hey, sweetie, it’s okay, I’m good, babe, I promise’’ she reassured her with a soft peck. ‘‘I just needed to catch my breath for a second there and it was getting a little difficult to do so because of the things you were doing with your hands.’’ She smiled as blush began to creep her girlfriend’s cheeks. </p><p>-‘‘Sorry about that. I didn’t do anything wrong though?’’ Alex asked, her voice small and uncertain. </p><p>-‘‘Not at all. It was great, in fact. You are perfect.’’ Maggie couldn’t help but kiss the small furrow in her forehead. ‘But I want to make sure that you want this, okay baby? I want you to feel comfortable and enjoy it. And if you don’t wanna do it, it’s okay too. We can make out and watch a movie afterwards. An honest to God, real Netflix and Chill.’ Alex snorted at that. ‘Just tell me what you’d want and we’ll go from there, yeah?’’</p><p>-‘‘I don’t know if I’m… ready for some things yet like, I don’t really know what I’m supposed to do but, uh’<br/>
She waited for Alex to gather her thoughts, drawing small circles with her thumb on her girlfriend’s exposed hips and encouraging her to keep talking with a soft smile. After a minute, when the agent lifted her gaze from the ground, Maggie was surprised by the darkness of her eyes, tainted with the unmistakable twinkle of lust.</p><p>-‘I am sure that I want you, Maggie. And I would like to be the one in control this time.’</p><p>She’s sure she would have tripped if she weren’t sitting down already. She wasn’t sure if it was the sincerity in her confession or the direct command underlying her words that allowed her to be at her girlfriend’s mercy. So Maggie gulped, slowly nodded her head, taking in the sight of the beautiful, topless woman currently sitting in her lap, and she dropped her hands to the side and leaned back. Alex wasted no time in kissing her again, a little more roughly this time as she unbuckled the detective’s pants and motioned the brunette to stand. The agent expertly navigated them towards her bed, lifting Maggie up when she encountered the three stairs separating her bedroom from the rest of the apartment, and carefully laid her on the covers in order to take off the rest of the garments off their bodies.</p><p> They were very familiar with each other’s bare chests, but this was the first time they were completely nude in front of each other. When Alex didn’t hover her again, Maggie pulled herself up on her elbows. The redhead was in awe, admiring the breathtaking form of the brown woman in front of her. Just when Maggie was about to reach out, she felt a wet kiss on her navel and let out something between a gasp and a moan. </p><p>-‘You’re beautiful, Mags. So fucking beautiful.’ Alex whispered, her lips still attach to her lover’s skin, making her way up her body slowly. ‘You naked on my bed? It feels surreal.’</p><p>-‘Jesus Danvers, have you looked at yourself? You’re a goddess among men.’ Maggie breathed, her hands sliding down to Alex’s ass searching for more contact, not sure of what else she could do. </p><p>-‘I want to touch you. But I want you to guide me.’  The agent whispered to her ear, a gentle hand leaving a fire trail over Maggie’s side and hipbones. The words and actions from her girlfriend had the detective overcomed with ardour, so she took Alex’s hand and, drawn by the impulse of blinding lust, brought it to her mouth in order to gently suck her fingers, never breaking eye contact. The moment Alex felt the warmth of her lover’s mouth on her fingertips, she moaned buckling her hips unconsciously, getting impossibly closer.</p><p>Satisfied with her girlfriend’s reaction, Maggie then proceeded to move their hands down her body, stopping for a minute on her breasts before moving past down the dark curls covering her sex , finally reaching her center. During the entire time, it seemed as if the one being touched was Alex, who wouldn’t do anything but shudder and release hot and incessant breaths with each travelled inch. But before worry could cross Maggie’s mind, fingers started moving around, both curious and driven to find a specific spot. It didn’t take long until said fingers started caressing around and passing over a bundle of nerves, making the smaller woman close her eyes in pleasure. By then, Alex had apparently regained her boldness and paid special attention to her lover’s collarbone and breasts. </p><p>-‘‘Dear God, Danvers. If I didn’t know any better I’d accused you of being a tease’’ the brunette said in a brief moment of clarity.  The smirk she got in return was the response she needed, and suddenly an insistent tug made itself known in her insides. Maggie’s hand covered Alex’s, encouraging her to use more force. </p><p>-‘‘I want to feel you inside so bad. Is it okay for me to do so?’’  The redhead asked, uncertainty on her eyes. Maggie kissed her hard, and her hand over the agent’s, guided her towards her opening.</p><p>-‘‘Enter slowly with just one. Ahh, yeah, that’s good. You can now p-’’ she gasped, throwing her head back at the feeling Alex’s finger curling once she started pulling  back. She didn’t realize how ready she was for Alex, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She laughed at the thought of not being surprise that her girlfriend turned out to be exceptional at sex, even on her first experience with a woman. She was about to make a remark about it before being cut short by the agent picking up her pace a little while succking on Maggie’s sensitive breats.  Only a couple minutes had passed for the detective, to tell her girlfriend in a shuddered breath to add a second digit.</p><p>By then, Alex was full on grinding over her lover’s thigh, leaving a faint, wet trail over it. Maggie took in the sight in front of her: her girlfriend’s short hair already damp with sweat, her swollen lips slightly parted, letting soft moans and hot breath, her eyes full of something neither wanted to address just yet. The detective, overcome by her thoughts and the thrusts her lover was providing, only had to play with her clit to reach over the edge, arching her back in pleasure. Afterwards, when able to come back to her senses, she released a long breath and slowed the agent’s hands to a stop, kissing her languidly and coaxing her to lie down on her back.</p><p>-‘‘Are you sure this was your first time touching a girl?’’ Maggie asked, dimples on full display.</p><p>-‘‘I think I would’ve remembered something so good, even in my drunken state. Although I’m pretty sure nothing could ever compare with how beautiful that was.’ She pecked at her jawline, kissing over a suction mark starting to form. </p><p>-‘‘Mmh, who knew you were such a sweet talker in bed. Any other surprises you keepin’ from me, Danvers?’ She bit her ear playfully.</p><p>-‘‘Nothing comes to mind other than how fucking gay I am.’ She chuckled. </p><p>Maggie then proceeded to settle over her, pinning both Alex’s hands to the sides and interlacing their fingers.</p><p>-‘‘Let me see if I can make you gayer, then.’’ The detective smirked before dipping down to her girlfriend’s chest, giving her breasts the attention they demanded. The agent moaned a little louder, and freed one hand in order to place it on her lover’s head, encouraging her. The brunette, still focused on her work, was able to settle her body between the agent’s legs, relishing the heat and comfort their naked bodies radiated by touching. </p><p>Slowly, Maggie made her way downwards, stopping at each bruise and scar from battle and giving them extra attention. She knew, even without looking, that Alex was thoroughly content. The trembles that ran down her body increased the closer the detective got to her center. She stopped just before arriving, wanting to make sure her girlfriend was into it as much as she was. Once she heard a hoarse approval from her lover, she dove in. The sound elicited from the agent was both the most sinful and angelic thing she had heard, her own body responding to the stimulus. Alex was writhing and panting in desire, one hand on her breast and the other one bringing Maggie closer to her center. The detective couldn’t help but dip her fingers down her own sex, yet making sure the redhead got the most attention. When she came, Alex chanted Maggie’s name like a prayer. That was enough for the detective to follow not long after. </p><p>Maggie accommodated herself on Alex’s side, resting her head on the crook of the agent’s neck. She caressed her torso and kissed her chastely, whispering words of praise every time her lips separated from skin. Alex on her part, with her eyes still closed, traced her girlfriend’s back muscles with her fingertips.</p><p>Some minutes later, the brunette inquired, -‘‘How are you feeling?’’</p><p>- ‘‘I think you just broke me’’, Alex confessed, a soft, lazy smile making its appearance. ‘‘That was truly amazing, Mags. Thank you’’</p><p>- ‘‘There’s no need to thank me for sex, much less if I had a great time too’’ the detective replied.</p><p>- ‘‘I’m not just thanking you for the sex, dumbass. I’m… thanking you for showing me how happy I can get to be. Because I’m truly happy right now.’’ </p><p>Maggie stared for a moment before rising to give her lover a deep kiss in the hopes to thank her back. The smile she got when they parted confirmed her that this was the girl she looked really forward to kiss for a long time. </p><p>- ‘‘What can I say, Danvers? You got me going crazy over you, too.’’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it was short but I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>